Southland
General The Southland is a peaceful country that has only been at war when pressed. At times, the navies of the Southland seek out and destroy pirates, but that is the closest to open warfare that this pastoral nation becomes. The Southland is comprised mostly of halflings, gnomes and their hybrid fnomel race. Unlike halflings and gnomes in other parts of Eirethune, everyone in the Southland is a seafarer and a relatively good swimmer. The waters around the Southland are quite warm and fishing is very plentiful. Given their nautical position between the northwestern nations and the southeastern nations, there is a great deal of trade which finds its way into the ports of the Southland. Most of the inhabitants, however, live in very small hamlets across the countryside and coast, and leave the cities to those who care mostly about trade, and not about the beautiful countryside and coast that the Southland possesses. There are cliffs surrounding most of the Southland, but there enough paths down the cliffs for the sure-footed folk of the Southland to enjoy the coast. In the breaks in the cliffs, there will certainly be a hamlet or village to permit fishermen to go out. There are hills and mountains to the east and west areas of the Southland, with the large Southland Plain in the center. Here, in the plain, is where many peaceful hamlets lie, where people try to live simply. In the high mountains to the east and west, there are Ur creatures which descend from time to time, but mostly they keep to themselves, and the people of the Southland don't bother them as well. Recent History More recent history from the Southland Government and Culture The Family Aeris of Gale's Head has been the position of sovereignty for the Southland for centuries. Typically Southland is a matriarchy, although there have been kings when a queen died prematurely. The Family Aeris is fnomel, though they intermarry with both halflings and gnomes. There is a Royal Court in Gale's Head, though the formality of the court is much less than many around Eirethune. The Queen will hear petitions herself while in the court, although she will probably only be there a few times per week. If she receives a request for an audience, her advisers will determine whether she will attend. When trouble arises, it is common for the Queen to post bounties for anything which disrupts the nation. They will send troops out to investigate, but if others wish to take it upon themselves, their help is welcome. In the case of pirates, the royal fleet will probably handle that themselves. The hamlets around Gale's Head and in the Southland Plain are peaceful places. There are no true serfs or slaves in the Southland. There are people who work the land of nobles and the royal family, but they are paid for it, although the goods are the property of the noble families. The people of the Southland are kind to all who come if they are willing to share a story and a half-pint, regardless of race. They are not great warriors, but they will do what they have to in order to keep what they have. The Land Character Characteristics Humanoid Characteristics: Light complexion, Ruddy hair, Short, Stout Frame ''Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Con, +2 Dex, +1 Wis ''Languages: ''Toarus, Saris Isar, Cith Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½), Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of the Southland Gale's Head Gale's Head is the capital and largest city of the Southland. It lies on a gradual shore between breaks in the Llong Cliffs at a southwestern point of the nation. When looking out from the docks, all you see is the South Seas in nearly all directions. Around Gale's Head are fertile lands where farms and small hamlets lay. The Tywydd River to the east comes rolling down from the mountains, providing clean fresh water to many locals before it crashes into the sea. Gale's Head is the end of the road in Southland. To the north lie the Llong Hills, cliffs and sea; the only way out is by boat or along the coastal road back towards the heart of the Southland near Farrish. Gale's Head does have its windy days, but that only inspires the sailors that fill the ports. Gale's Head is home to a large port with a large fleet. It is also a great port to stop at when one is sailing from the west coast of Eirethune to the South Seas, and so many do. The city itself is walled with the royal castle of Family Aeris sitting on the coast along the eastern edge of the city. Near the gates to the keep are the four main temples to Kaelia, Mata, Sapayo and Apasta, and next to those are houses of nobility and the higher end craftsmen of the city. Family Aeris is proudly served by the people of the Southland. The Royal Court is open to the nobility, but people can make a request for entrance, whether for a petition or to visit and honor the Queen. There is often a feast in the court for those who are present, especially when it's a day when the Queen hears petitions. The shops and guilds in Gale's Head are quite good and broad. Given almost all merchants who travel between the far south east and the west coast of Eirethune will stop in Gale's Head, goods from Calandiren to Udbotsi can be found. There is a wide range of vendors carrying goods for merchants and seafarers, but Gale's Head also specializes in construction of goods for artists and musicians. Regardless, the size of the city and the variety of visitors allows Gale's Head to have a good chance to be able to provide something you're looking for. The main temples sit by the Royal Castle, each of which are extensive enough to support guests and adepts from other lands. The temple of Mata in Gale's Head does have a decent sized library and training areas for disciples to use. There are smaller temples to some of the more lesser important Children Gods scattered through the city, and shrines for most of the rest. There are worshipers to Esada and the Guardian Gods throughout Gale's Head, and there are shrines to each on paths outside of town, places where supplicants can feel the spirit of their deities. Farrish Farrish sits out in the Southland Plain, surrounded by farms and hamlets, spreading out in every direction from the city. Whereas Gale's Head is the capital city and spiritual head of the Southland, Farrish is the practical center. All of the hamlets that need to trade come to Farrish first because of its proximity to most of the population of the Southland. There are certainly merchants who move wares from Farrish to Gate's Head and back, but the local trade all comes to Farrish. Farrish also protects the hamlets of the Southland Plains. There are Ur-folk in the woods and mountains bordering the plains, and when the alarm comes from the heartland, the troops at Farrish will muster and answer the call. Family Tomrain has ruled Farrish for centuries. They have been the right hand of the Royal family for just as long, and have intermarried with the royal family throughout that period. Lord Tomrain has a small court present, but petitions are heard on a nearly daily basis by different advisers to the Lord. This attention to the people makes the Family Tomrain very popular with the people of the Southland. Foreigners are also permitted to petition, with the same ease as the locals. When there are problems that occur in the heartland, Lord Tomrain will post bounties to inspire the more adventuresome to take up the call. For any issue that warrants immediate response, troops or scouts will be mustered and sent - sometimes permitting additional help from adventurers as needed. The shops and guilds in Farrish represent the goods of the heartland. There are goods that have come from Gale's Head and south from Bavarin or Sadav, but most of the wares are quite domestic. Still, there are fine artisans providing goods for music and art, as well as substantial vendors for agrarian interests. The main temples in Farrish sit outside the inner gates to the Tomrain Keep, offering the most facilities to worshipers in the city. The temple to Mata in Farrish is a bit smaller than the one in Gale's Head, but it still has a decent library for adepts to study. There are shrines to many of the Children Gods throughout the city, though not all near the Temple district.